everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mila Sieben
image=An image |caption=A caption |name=Your character's name |age=Their age |story=Their destined story |role=Their destined role |alignment=Their alignment (Royal/Rebel/Roybel/Neutral) |powerfulqualities= You can list all three qualities here OR... |pq1=list the first here, |pq2=the second here, |pq3=and the third here |roommate=Their roommate |heartsdesire=What they want out of life |magictouch=What makes them magical |romancestatus=Who they're dating |cursesmoment=One of their flaws |favsubject=Their favourite subject |leastfavsubject=Their least favourite subject |bffea=Their friends |birthday=Their birthday |starsign=Their star sign |favfood=Their favourite food As the youngest of seven siblings everything is a competition with this goat. They belong to the story of "The Wolf and the Seven Young Goats" as the role of the youngest goat sibling. She is shy and very skittish but loves a good race or game. They grew up in Germany but like their other siblings they have moved into the dorms to complete her education. They try to get along with everyone even though they walk a mostly neutral path excited but scared to complete their destiny. Character Personality They are one of the sweetest people you will ever meet although because of the way they were raised they are very shy and awkward around people. But. If you put them in any type of sport they love it! because they have 6 siblings, in their childhood everything possible was made into a competition. In gym class they become a monster. Even if they don't win Apperance Unlike most of the girls at Ever After High they prefer to wear very simple clothing unless they have to dress up. Their casual outfit is a simple brown High-Low skirt dress with a large V-neck that goes down to their waist with spaghetti straps, an orange long trumpet sleeved shirt. their shoes are knee length light brown lace up boots with two inches of white fluff on top. She has brown hair that push over the right side of their face and her long hair is pulled into a messy waist length ponytail. She has soft features and pale skin that is spattered with freckles. she has brown ears that poke out the side of her head and horns right above them Relationships Family Oh boy is this going to be fun they have 6 older siblings 4 sisters and 2 brothers, Johanna their mother 47, she is a fiercely protective and motherly anthropomorphic goat woman. Lucas, their Father 43 he is a loving and kind man who cares for his children the best he can and loves his wife their siblings are. Felix, is their oldest brother who is 21 years old he is a big jokester and loves to pull pranks on his family his favorite target is his younger sister Emilie. he attended Ever After High and has already signed the Book of Destiny's. he has the torso of human with goat like eyes, ears, horns, his bottom half has two goat like legs. Charlotte, is one of their sisters who is 19 years old, she is a huge nerd and bookworm and loves to curl up somewhere quite with a good book and loves listening to Mila's stories, and although she will never say it she loves Felix's pranks when she is not the target. She attended Ever After High and has already signed the Book of Destiny's. she has patches of fur covering her body mostly her neck, legs and arms. her face is similar to her brother but her face has a more goat shaped bone structure. Emilie, another sister who is 18 years old. She is a prim and proper young lady who always has to look and act perfect. she loves to spoil Mila and spend time with her by playing dress up. she attended Ever After High and has already signed the Book of Destiny's. she looks very similar to her older brother but instead of only just got legs it travels up her torso and covers up to her breasts and the underside of her arms. Oscar and Leah is Mila's siblings who are twins and both are 17 years old. they are complete polar opposites. Leah is sweet kind motherly a soft face mixed with kind gestures. Oscar is a chaotic mess, he acts like he was born in wonderland. he prefers to have a messy room and is very loud and loves to play pranks with Felix. they have both attended Ever After High and signed the Storybook of Legends. they have goat ears, horns, and have multiple patches over fur covering their bodies. Finally Sophie her sister 16 years old, Sophie is the "black sheep" of the family. Preferring to ignore Mila and her other 5 siblings and stay in her room or in the bathroom to get privacy from the hustle of her home. She is the only one that uses her Mirror-phone for anything other for phone calls to her mother. she is currently attending Ever After High and will be signing the Storybook of Legends the same year as Mila. she looks almost exactly like Mila ears, tail and horn but she has much longer nails and a patch of fur on her belly To differentiate the kids while they where living at home her mother would dress her kids the same but with a different shirt color he girls would wear the same thing as Mila, brown high-low skirt dress that comes up as a tank top v-neck belly button length vest with a long trumpet sleeved shirt under it, the boys have the same but with knee length trousers instead of a skirt, and a dress shirt. the colors are: Felix: yellow, Charlotte: purple, Emilie: green, Oscar: red, Leah: pink, Sophie: cyan. the shirt colors are the same color as their eyes. Best Friends Forever After! Because they are very shy they don't have many friends but the ones they have are the best. They are friends with Lilly-Bo Peep, Fynn Igel (oc), Bunny Blanc, and the three billy goats, and because of their boyfriend they know Faybell quite well. Fynn is the son of Hans the hedgehog and is a hybrid of a hedgehog and a human he is also very shy but lovable and caring with a love for music and art. due Friends and Acquaintances They ,like everyone else, know Apple White, Raven Queen and both of their respective groups they don't really hang out unless its at one of Brairs study parties but they will will say hello in the halls, and will have conversations if they sit next to each other but they really aren't buddy-buddy Due to her Enemies They really don't like duchess